For Love of One's Country
by aslan-chic
Summary: LZ oneshot. Link is called to the Sacred Forest Meadow and learns Zelda made an error when trapping Ganon. Now both must make sacrifices but at what costs?


Death is inevitable.

Those were the words ringing in Link's head all day. Even now they rang as he rode on Epona. In fact, he woke up with them. Twenty minutes ago they made no sense. Twenty minutes ago everything was fine. Twenty minutes ago he was ignorant.

Link didn't know what had called him to the Sacred Forest Meadow earlier that morning. All the sudden he had a yearning to go to it. Being bewitched to see it was a more accurate term. Perhaps he was hoping to find some answer to the words that had been haunting him all day.

Death is inevitable, he thought in the meadow. The words kept repeating over and louder to the point that he thought he heard it; in a voice not his own.

"Death is inevitable I'm afraid," said the same voice. The voice was feminine with a cool tone. Melodious it was, but not in a lilting fashion. It was dark, mysterious, and almost melancholic. He turned around to see who the owner of such a voice would be, expecting a person. What he got was not a person at all. Could it be a goddess?

"Who are you?" he asked.

The entity in front of him gazed intently in his direction. She was a fair creature, with long wavy blonde locks, alabaster skin, crystal blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful, yet out-of-date, white gown. He had just set eyes upon her naught two minutes past, yet he felt he had seen her before. And if it wasn't for the fact that she as glowing he would have believed her to be human.

"You didn't answer me," he stated. The entity just stared at him. The look from her eyes seemed to pierce through his very flesh, as if looking for something within.

"How familiar are you with the castle's interior?" she asked. Her eyes were still fixed on his.

"As familiar as any who dwell within," he answered.

"If I were to give you instructions to a place within its walls, could you follow?"

"I'm sure if you tell me the room, I can find it," Link said sternly. He didn't like where this conversation was going, if anywhere.

"The room I want you to go to is not meant to be found," she said. Her eyes had still not moved. Slowly she advanced him, each step deliberate. Link took a strange note that even though the grass moved from underneath, it did not rustle.

"Are you the Hero of Hyrule?" she questioned further.

"That's what people call me," he answered.

"I am not interested in what other people call you. I want to know whether or not you can wield the Sword of Evil's Bane." He gave her a queer look. She continued, "You know of what I speak."

"The Master Sword? Yes, I am the one who can carry it."

"Then you accept the given duty to protect Hyrule?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I have. But I am no longer needed. Ganon has been sealed by the gods."

"I do not fancy you a fool. You know better," she paused. "I know you sense it Link," she whispered. "You feel it in the air. You smell it in the water. The power of Ganon waxes even as we speak. Are you prepared to cut him off before he starts?" She was grabbing his shoulders now. Her eyes had such a wild look in them, much like the answer that was about to be given.

"I'm willing to give my life for Hyrule," he stated; noticing no breath came from her lips.

"How true that may become," was all she answered.

Epona slowed to a halt, jerking Link from his flashback. He had taken notice of his surroundings, obviously, for he arrived at his destination of Hyrule Castle.

Before he left the meadow, the entity placed in his hand a piece of paper with instruction to this room that allegedly existed. Smoothly, he walked around the hallways and corridors following each instruction to the letter until he came to a stop. He had to. There was a wall.

"Now what?" he muttered to himself.

"Press the wall," a voice commanded. Link obeyed without question. He pressed his hand on the cold firm stone. It started to give. He pressed it again, this time with more strength. The wall gave more revealing a rotating door. Astonished at his discovery he used a burst of energy to push the door all the way. This, of course, led him right back to where he started. It was, after all, a rotating door. Link smirked at his foolishness then opened the door, this time only going as far as one-hundred eighty degrees. Behind him was a narrow stairwell leading upward. He followed its direction.

It was circular stairwell, most likely from a tower. The question was which one?

Up and up and up he went. After while, Link thought his legs would give out. He had to start walking more. Riding Epona got him out of shape. Still he went up, until he thought it would never end, and then it did.

In front of him was an ancient doorway with an old fashioned pull-ring handle. Nobody had to tell him what to do next. Slowly, but surely, he reached for the ring, not knowing what would be on the other side.

The door creaked open. Its sound was wretched. The other side revealed a tall room with a shaft of light pouring into the room. At first he thought is was the result of a deterioration of the roof. Further looks at though told him that it was intentional. The shaft was shining upon something…or somebody. Yes it was the latter. Link walked to the unknown body, wondering who it was. When he approached it he was surprised to see that it was Zelda!

"Zelda!" he cried. "Who has done this to you?" Link's mind raced, searching of what to do. Was she dead or alive? There was no way of telling. While his mind raced, he remembered a story of a woman in a deep sleep. He remembered that her husband woke her up by kissing her. The shock of the kiss was enough to wake her from the sleep.

Better than nothing, he thought. He knelt down beside her and hesitantly planted a kiss upon her lips.

"You really think this is some sort of fairytale?" a voice sliced the silence of the room. Link jerked up to see the entity there before him. "You really think that's your true love lying before you?"

Link looked down at the body, looked up at the entity, then back down at the body. He was wrong. This woman before him was--- _the body of the entity_! In horror, Link rose to defend himself.

"Fear not, Hero of Time! I cannot harm you."

"Y-you're a g-g-ghost!" he stammered.

"No Link. I am not a ghost. And since you have seen one, you know I do not fit the description."

"This is true," he said, his voice still wavering. "Ghosts are translucent. But of you are not an apparition, then what are you?"

The woman's eyes looked down in sadness. "I am a wandering soul. Unable to find a resting place until all evil is sealed. Do you know of what I speak?" she asked. Her ice blue eyes met with his again.

"Ganon," he answered; then added, "This is impossible. He was sealed in the sacred realm. I saw it happen. I don't understand."

"Have you heard of the Book of Meldora?" she asked. Her eyes had not yet left him.

"It's the Hylian bible isn't it?"

"Yes. In there, it prophesizes about all events that are yet to come. Yet deciphering each prophecy is a task unparalleled. Even the wisest cannot tell its meaning, unless she has the power of the goddess."

Link could tell she was playing games with him. He hated games. "Who are you? Are you an oracle?" The woman didn't answer. "WHO ARE YOU?" Link yelled in a rage.

"I am the first," she answered meekly. "The first Princess Zelda."

Link's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Long ago I held the Triforce of Wisdom. I was believed to be the incarnation of the goddess. Soon trouble beheld my kingdom. The first manifestation of Ganon took form. To save my people, I looked to the Book of Meldora to fine some way to stop him. It mentioned "eternal slumber." So I cast a spell on my self to a deep sleep; never to be awakened, thinking my power would be exerted to shield Ganon. I was wrong," she paused. "About everything. I was not the incarnation of the goddess, and the Book was not written literally but metaphorically. It did not mean a deep sleep, but death. The death of the incarnation. When my father found my body and what I had done, he mourned me. He locked me in this tower and made a secret door then killed all the servants who made it, so that only he could find it. After that he made a decree that said every female child born of the King would be named after me."

"So how is it that you're speaking to me?" he asked.

"My body is asleep but my soul is free to wander. I am waiting for the incarnation."

It took naught but two seconds for Link to put two and two together. "It's her isn't it?"

"Yes. There is no question."

"Did she know when they sealed him? Did she know what she had to do?"

"Yes." Her answer was cold.

That was enough for him to hear. He didn't want to know anymore. He just wanted to go home and forget everything. He just wanted to leave. So he started to.

"Link," the first Zelda called behind him. "Death is inevitable."

He stopped. A deep anger swelled within him. She was the one who planted that thought in him. She had to be wrong or lying. Zelda would know.

"You know I speak the truth Link."

"Why? Why did Zelda..." he couldn't finish.

"I think it would be wise to go to her and ask her yourself. There is no more I can tell you," she stated. Then as an afterthought she said, "Zelda is fortunate to have a man like you in her life."

Link turned around to look at her but her soul was gone. Only her body was left, still basking in the shaft of light, which was dimming now. Fuming with anger, he decided to leave this secret room. He needed to ask Zelda a few questions. He ran down the stairs and made headway to Zelda's bedchambers. The journey seemed shorter than usual for before he knew it he was at the door. He didn't bother to knock, he just burst in unannounced.

Zelda was sitting near her bed attempting her stitching, which had to be finished. All day long she a feeling her mistake would be uncovered. The mistake she made seven years ago. She had idea it would be Link that would uncover it though. She could sense his anger when he came through the door. However, she did not its extent.

She decided to handle this calmly and rationally as possible. She rose from her seat and started to greet Link in a friendly manner, but apparently he would have none of it.

She threw away the one chance to save Hyrule! Her people! How selfish, he thought. In his wrath, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Why?" he spitted at her. Zelda didn't answer. He pushed her down. She narrowly caught herself on the bed to keep her from hitting the stone floor. He shook by the shoulders and asked again. When she didn't answer again he had had enough. He raised his hand, intending to strike her.

_"Go ahead Hero,"_ he heard the entity's voice call out. _"It will make killing her a lot easier for you."_

Link's hand eased back to his side. The Princess had had her eyes closed to prepare for the slap. When nothing came she opened them and saw his face perplexed. Calmly, she situated herself on the bed.

"I suppose I deserved that," she stated. "I must admit I was not ready for you to be so forceful. Angry yes, but aggressive no."

"So much has happened in too short of time. Nobody has bothered to just sit me down and explain," he commented.

"There is a lot to explain. Perhaps it would be simpler if you would ask about what you don't know."

"That's easier said than done. There's so much. I guess my question would be, why?"

Zelda sighed. "Why what?" she retorted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I had earned your trust." He took her by the shoulder once more. Not as an attack but more a pleading motive.

"Oh Link," she started. "You have my trust and more. But at the time so much had been laid upon you that telling you this didn't seem fair. I mean, honestly, if I had told you, would you have…" she stopped short. It had never been real to her of what had to happen until now. Yes she thought about, almost constantly. Never before was it real to her.

"I'm sorry," she persisted. "I'm sorry that all the burdens of Hyrule must be laid upon your shoulders. I'm sorry that in order to keep Hyrule safe, you must take my life. I'm sorry…" she choked, and then continued. "I'm sorry for everything."

Link felt like a jerk. A moment ago he felt like he was the salt of the earth. Now he felt like scum. He was so upset with being out of the know, he hadn't even considered what it was like for Zelda. Maybe the reason she prolonged this event was so she could accept her death at his hand.

"There is no reason to apologize. I was born for this. I was chosen. Just like you were chosen to be the incarnation," he winced. "Bad choice of words."

"No," she quieted. "You're right. I was born for this and no other reason. I accept that. Now you must accept that you must slay me. No other can."

"But why? Why must _I _kill you? Isn't there another way?"

"No, there isn't. And you must kill me because it is prophesized in the Book of Meldora that the incarnation must be killed by the Sword of Evil's Bane, and you are the only one who can wield it," she explained.

"I won't do it. I won't," he protested.

Zelda leaned toward him. "You can and you will and it shall be done tonight." She lightly placed her hand over his eyes and spoke a few unrecognizable words. When she was done, she ordered Link to go outside. He obeyed without inquiry, but on his way out he asked her, "Why so soon?"

"Because my power is waning while his grows."

With that she heard the door thud. She hoped the Hero had heard her. Saying that was a blow to reality.

Link waited for what seemed like eternity outside the Princess' chambers. After a while he wondered why he was out there in the first place. What could she be doing that would take so long? His question was soon answered.

Zelda came from her bedchambers and revealed that she had changed her dress. Nay! Her entire ensemble. (If one is going to die, it may as well be in style). She wore a beautiful long, white silk dress that fluttered when she walked. Over that hung a gossamer overlay which heightened the illusion that she was floating. And crowned on her head was the most exquisite, hand crafted, white gold tiara fit for, well, a goddess.

All this made Link appreciate her beauty a little more, but the thing that astounded him, and not in a good way, was it's similarity to the first Zelda's outfit.

"Come," she said. "Let us go."

No, Link thought, we should stay here. But by the time he finished his thought he and Zelda were already halfway down the hall. Strange, he didn't remember following her. He didn't even want to. Now they were partially to the Grand Hall and he couldn't stop himself! This was extremely odd. It could be the entity's doing. Goodness knows he wouldn't put it past her. After all, she put this whole scenario into motion with a single thought, literally. Now his most beloved friend, companion, almost lover, was going to die and by his hand.

They were approaching the Grand Hall now. Was it going to take place here? No. They were going outside. Zelda just ordered the drawbridge opened.

"Where are we going?" he asked, more to himself than to her.

"To the Temple of Time. There, the Seal of the Gods will be resurrected where upon my blood and all my power will be spread and the seal shall be completed."

"And this is supposed to keep Ganon in the evil realm for all eternity," he shivered as they walked out into the cold night air. The Princess showed no sign of change.

"In theory, yes. I have no idea as to what will happen after the seal is completed."

"No idea? No idea! That's not good enough," he complained. "For all you know, it could last for a thousand years and then what?"

Zelda turned to him and glared icily. "And what _you_ know?" she asked him coldly. "_You _haven't spent long hours pouring over our Sacred Documents. _You _haven't spent sleepless nights in a library reading and deciphering ancient texts trying to find another way! You know nothing!"

There was an extended pause. Link started to apologize but she cut him off with her own.

"I'm sorry. My temper is short and our time grows shorter. Let's end all conversation and move swiftly to our destination."

They did just that.

As the couple approached the temple, their pace slowed and eventually stopped. Zelda motioned Link to go inside to the Temple's inner chamber. She told him she would be along, then waited for a moment; scared and alone.

Before she came here she was doing her best to convince Link of all this (she still had to). But know she could barely convince herself. It would be so easy to just forget this and go on with her life. She and Link have fought Ganon several times. They could do it again.

NO! She thought loudly. How can you be so selfish? Hyrule's only chance for survival and peace rests on your shoulders!

Then again, she thought some more, what if Link is right? What if this doesn't work and everything will be for naught?

Zelda continued this internal argument for a few more seconds when she finally decided to pray to the goddesses for help. She knelt down in the soft, wet grass and bowed her head in reverence.

"Dear Heavenly Goddesses; please help me to understand the writings of the Meldora. Help me do what is right for Hyrule, for I do not know," she prayed fervently. She kept still for a moment and listened for the deities' reply. Then it came to her and she knew what to do. No more did fear or doubt reside in her heart. She felt calm and sure. She rose from the ground and with confidence and strength and entered into the temple.

The Hero of Time saw her advance toward the inner sanctum. He wondered what took her so long. What was she doing out there, watching the moon? As she came closer though, he saw a subtle difference in her demeanor. She no longer seemed stiff or rigid. She seemed to flow gracefully. She seemed at peace. His mind burst into offsets of why Zelda was like this. All of the thoughts ended with her living. That thought alone made his heart flutter.

As she drew closer, he noticed that the change was in more than her demeanor; her power itself had increased immensely. So much that there was a slight aura that enveloped her. The glow increased her loveliness, for it was not the eerie glow, but a prevailing glow.

"Where have you been?" he asked her. She took him by the hand.

"We're so close," she told him and led him to the Master Sword's altar. "Pull the sword," she gently ordered.

All the senses in Link said no. He would be reluctant. He was beyond his control though. Slowly, like he was observing himself, he watched his body obey Zelda's command. The sword came out at the slightest tug. Of course it did. It was made for him. He lifted it up in praise of his ancestors, and then remembered what he had to do with it.

Horror struck, he threw the blade aside. "No!" he screamed. "What have you done to me?" His eyes looked wildly at Zelda.

"I knew it was matter of time before you would figure it out. I cast a spell upon you so that you would obey simple commands. I just did it so you would come here. I wasn't going to force you to kill me." She spoke very calmly.

"Is it broken?" he asked.

"Yes. It is a week spell, meant to be broken when discovered. Now the choice is yours and yours alone. I want to impress on you though on the consequences if you should refuse."

"It wouldn't change my mind Zelda. I could never hurt you."

Zelda sighed and made a grimace. "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you."

"How-," Link was cut off by Zelda's lips pressing against his. He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to deepen it when she was no longer there. He opened his eyes to see the world around him spinning out of control. The scenery almost made him sick. Gratefully, it started to slow down. He was no longer in the Temple when it stopped. He was in Hyrule field.

Instinctively he knew something wasn't right. The scent in the air was foul, like rotting corpses. But he saw none in front of him.

Turn around, he thought.

After seeing what was there, he immediately wished he hadn't. The land was behind strewn with Re-Dead. Rotting corpses. Obviously there had been a battle against Ganon; but what was the outcome? How did it end? Link studied the pattern of bodies to see the strategy. He thought hard.

Something pierced his train of thought. Something he hadn't heard in a long time. Seven years to be exact. The sound sent shivers up his spine. It was the Ganon's laugh.

The epitome of all evil stood over a pile of bodies, cackling ever more loudly. Each time Link heard the laughter anger welled up within him to the point he had to act upon it. The Hero reached to unsheathe his sword but didn't find it.

There's nothing I can do, he thought. This must not be real. It must be a vision.

Link decided to take a closer look at the pile of bodies Ganon was overlooking. The bodies were not re-dead, they were the King's men; soldiers of all ranks. And there, at the head of all them were the bodies of him and the Princess! Just by looking at the condition of the bodies he could tell that they didn't stand a chance. Ganon had grown too powerful. It was quite interesting in seeing him and Zelda lying on the ground. At least they would die together. Maybe before this battle they confessed their undying love.

He knelt down beside Zelda. She was still beautiful, even after death. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, but pulled back in disgust and hatred. They didn't love each other. Their affection had turned to distaste after Ganon broke free. There was no environment in which their love could grow.

The vision ended there. Link reentered reality, devastated by what he saw. When he regained coherency of his surroundings he was on all fours. Instantly he looked for Zelda. She was right beside him, supporting his weight. They looked into each others eyes. Both were tearing.

"Now you realize why it must be done," said Zelda. Her voice was strained. "I'm sorry I put that spell on you. I'm also sorry I planted that vision. It was originally meant for me. I received it right before I came into the Temple." Link gave her a look of understanding.

Zelda continued. "I suppose you have some questions. Keep them brief but ask them now."

"My question is the same as before. Why?" he paused. "That is, why did the vision end up the way it did?"

"Honestly Link, did you really think anything good could grow with Ganon ravaging the land like that?"  
"No," he sighed.

"Then let us be done with it, before we lose out strength. The Master Sword is where you left it. Fetch it while I resurrect the seal."

He silently obeyed, this time willingly. When he returned, with the sword in hand, the Seal of the Gods shimmered on the floor. He murmured a silent prayer.

"You love don't you?" Zelda asked. Link made a face. "Do not think to keep your feelings a secret now," she continued.

"Yes," he said distinctly, "I do."

"And I love you too. But there is something in this world that we love more."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hyrule Link. We both live Hyrule. Its rolling fields, its clear waters, its blue skies. We cannot stand to see it raped. Now do you understand?"

"But who will lead Hyrule when you are gone? You are Hyrule's hope. A Queen has not ruled in five centuries. You are the incarnation."

Zelda placed her hand on Link's cheek. "Have faith Hero of Hyrule. The deities will not forsake our land." She kissed him one last time and moved to the center of the seal. "Now," was all she said.

Link studied her body for possible maneuvers. He wanted to kill her quickly and drain all the blood, yet do it in the least damaging way in order to preserve her beauty. With a smaller weapon, the choice would be easy. A quick stab to the jugular would do the trick. He didn't have a small weapon though. He had a sword. With that, the heart was the only choice. How ironic.

"Hold still," he muttered as he ran up to the Princess and, clenching his fist smacked her on the forehead, knocking her flat. He didn't stop to think. He couldn't. Swiftly he took the Master Sword and stabbed her breast.

Zelda gave a jerk and grunted. Then her body relaxed, her eyes closed. The Princess of Hyrule; Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom; was no more. Blood from her wound trickled out of her corpse most unnaturally. Within minutes the entire seal was covered in it. By then Link had moved out of the after effects if what he had done.

Yet after the seal was covered, something was wrong. It did not glow with its usual ethereal luster. The seal dimmed as if it was losing power. As if it was…_opening!_

He watched this happen with horrified stupor! What went wrong? All the signs pointed to the seal closing. Why was it opening?

"Death is inevitable," came a voice drenched in smugness. The entity appeared in front of him with an evil smile on her face. "What's the matter Hero? Did you truly think it was going to end happily-ever after for Hyrule?"

"Honestly, no. I knew something was amiss. If Zelda was truly the Incarnation, then she shouldn't have to die in order to save Hyrule. Tell me, who were you in league with? Or did you think of this all by yourself?" Link asked coldly.

"Oh this brilliant plan was my idea, but I didn't do it without incentive."

"So what was in it for you?" He glared at the entity. Every second her beauty faded.

"Rest, Hero. Rest. Oh! My body may be sleeping but my soul is ever restless. Ganon promised rest if I could find a way for him to return. So I did."

"Fool! You really think Ganon will live up to his so-called promise? He'll give you nothing!"

"I doubt that. You see, I have succeeded where he has failed. I have killed the Seventh Sage: Possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom. And now, I'm going to kill her lover."

The entity made a sudden move. Link tried to grab his sword but to no avail. The entity performed a spell that bound Link's body. He was as still as a statue.

"Oh! This is too easy! But no more talk! My master will be arriving shortly." She took out a knife and threw it in his gut.

Link wanted to move so badly, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do, physically or mentally to ease his pain. The knife, of course, had pierced his stomach. Without medical attention and he doubted he would get any, there was no chance of surviving.

"Damn," she said. "I was aiming for the heart."

"I guess we'll have to live with what we have," said a male voice.

"Master! You've arrived! Good. See! I have given you what you desire. Now give me what you promised."

"So hasty aren't we? I've just gotten here."

"I've waited centuries for this," she said blatantly.

"You really want it?" he asked. She nodded in reply. Ganon turned around in thought. Then, just as quickly, he turned back and attacked the entity with full force. Link watched as the first Zelda's soul went up in flames. He tried to think of how a spirit could die so cruelly but pain clouded his thoughts. With the binding spell broken he fell to the floor and writhed in agony. The only thing he could do to keep his off the pain was to stare at Ganon. It didn't work. Everything started to get blurry and his hearing was muffled. He kept staring at him though and cursing him. He watched him, and watched, and watched until…darkness.

Fin!


End file.
